Canada the Snowman
by PhantasmalEminence
Summary: After docking in a new territory, France decides to frolic around instead of work. Who could have thought that his child's play actually gave him a colony rather than a scolding.


**Author's note:** Well, um, this is a crack fiction xD My sister (who sadly isn't on fanficiton) and I actually came up with it while imagining what went on in a world meeting. We thought France would cause a lot of havoc, and one thing he would joke about was how Canada was made out of snow. So…here you go!

* * *

"Land!" France heard one of his people shout. He turned his head to see that they had indeed, sailed far enough to reach land. Shivering, France bundled himself up more and walked to the front of his ship. Wherever they were headed, it was colder than what he was used to, but an adventure was always good.

"Alright Gentlemen!" France yelled, making everyone on deck turn their eyes to him. "Get plenty of rest tonight! We should dock by tomorrow. Save your energy so we can explore the place!"

The next morning, they docked the ship and the ship mates went their separate ways with some exploring and others setting up camp after earning a nod of approval from their country. As soon as everyone was gone, France immediately got in touch with his childish side.

He ran up some hills and then slid down on his belly. As he reached the bottom of the hill, he rolled onto his back and began making snow angels. He frolicked about in the snow for what seemed like an hour. Wanting to do something he had not done in a long time, France grabbed a stick and wrote in the snow, _Francis Bonnefoy and Jeanne D'Arc Forever_. Smiling at the fond memory, he looked at the sky and said "You know what, Jeanne? We practically lived on the battle field, and never had time to be children. I'll have fun today, for both of us."

After saying that, France began piling snow together. He began to carefully sculpt some features on the mound of snow. He was not as good of an artist as Italy, whose paintings he has yet to give back, but he was not terrible either.

"Let me put some hair on you," he smiled at the snow. France began to carve the head shape, and then added more snow to make some hair. "Hm, your hair looks almost just like mine! But let's have some diversity."

With that said, France carefully added a curl to the end of the hair. After finishing the hair, France's smile widened. He proceeded to add ears. At first, he had no idea where he was going with his imagination, but having finished the hair, he was on a good path.

"Now for the mouth!" France sang happily. He made his snow person smile timidly. He then finished the face by sculpting the eyes and nose. France looked at how short the snow person was, and then decided to make it a child.

"I'll add some belly fat to you since you are a little kid and have yet to tone your muscles like me," France spoke to the snow child. He then lifted his classy shirt and flexed his abs. "See? You can be like this in a couple winters!"

Once again, France eyed his creation. He then realized that there was no detail on the body, and no clothes either.

"Oh my! I cannot have this!" France shouted to himself. "You must be dressed nicely! But what does a child wear?"

France began flipping through his memories of what children wore, but he was always too busy looking at women to really notice.

"Ah I'll just model it after England's pajamas!" France laughed. He sculpted the clothing to be a long nightgown. He even got added the bow.

"Now what is missing?" France asked the child. "You want a stuffed animal?"

Of course, France could not deny the snow child a toy. He carefully made a small bear in the child's arms. Now, the snow child was complete.

"What do you think, Jeanne?" France asked the sky. "He could be our child, right?"

After waiting for a moment, France frowned. "You're right! Something is missing!"

With that said, he pulled out a pair of glasses. "Now this will tie your look together!" France said as he put the glasses on the child. When the glasses were on the snow child's face, a bright light engulfed him, making France shield his eyes. When the light faded down, France's mouth dropped open to see his creation in the flesh.

The child opened his lids, revealing a pair of ice blue eyes. France still stared amazingly at the child and the child stared back.

"Happy Birthday," the child finally said, albeit quietly.

France smiled widely and ran to the child, lifting him up and swinging him around. He even tossed him in the air and caught him a few times.

"My colony!" France shouted, twirling his colony and kissing his cheek. "You will be under my care from now on. My people shall call you Canada, and I will call you Matthew!"

"Papa," Canada smiled and hugged France.

By the time they got back to the camp, it was already nightfall. France would tell his men about Canada in the morning. He carried the new colony into his tent, and tucked him warmly in bed, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Matthew," France said, pulling Canada closer and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**End note:** Wow…I intended for this to be a light hearted fiction, but jeez, I ruined it again! Why did I add Jeanne in there and make it depressing again? Oh well…it wasn't that depressing, right? It was more on the funny side…right?

Anyway, I actually really like France. I think he's beautiful and can totally see him posing for one of those romantic book covers. Shame that he is always overlooked. (And China is too! Gah why can't people see what awesomeness is!)

Last bit of info, we actually came up with another idea in addition to his one (courtesy of France's teasing) but it's rather dark and once again, depressing. My sister might write that one, though I am not sure yet.


End file.
